A Change Of Soul
by Crazy Cat Lady In Training 101
Summary: After offering assistance to a wounded demon Kagome is left with a rather unexpected change
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Inuyasha **

* * *

"Stupid Inuyasha!" Kagome muttered stumbling over a tree root hidden by the dim lighting of night in the forest. "Always taking off. Doesn't he know that Kikyou can't be trusted? First she steals my Jewel Shards, and then she tries to take him to hell!"

Stopping, the human girl looked above the treeline trying to pinpoint where the Shindamichu were circling. Closing her eye's she tried to feel which direction the tug on her soul was coming from, centering herself the way Kaede had taught her stretching out her awareness as she reached for the familiar comfort of Inuyasha's aura. Instead she found a different aura, one similar in feel to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's. Concentrating on the aura she felt no evil intent but instead great pain. Hesitating torn between finding Inuyasha and finding the source of the aura, she felt the aura growing weaker as the owners strength waned. Allowing this to decide her she turned and sprinted in the direction of the aura.

* * *

"Kikyou" Inuyasha called gaining the atention of the clay priestess

"Inuyasha you've come. I wondered if you would." she replied turning to face Inuyasha

"Of course I came." he said as he approached the woman "Why wouldn't I?"

Turning to face the Goshinbuku Kikyou sighed "I grow tired of this world, of the pain and the cold, Inuyasha will you not honor your word and come with me to the nether world?"

"Kikyou I can't, not yet. Kagome still needs my help to collect the Jewel Shards."

"Ah yes my reincarnation. Does the girl know that you love her?"

"What I don't love Kagome! What are you talking about?" Inuyasha stuttered a blush creeping up his neck

Ignoring Iuyasha's protests Kikyou touched the scar on the trunk of the tree "She calls to your soul in a way I have never, I envy her that." she states. Turning to face the hanyou she allowed a small sad smile to cross her features. "Our love was never given a chance, Naraku saw to that. But the love you two share stretches across time and brings down barriers, It should be given the chance to grow."

"Kikyou I..." Inuyasha trailed off unable to finish.

"Its all right I understand now. All that ties me to this world is anger and hate how could I ever hope to claim your heart let alone your soul."

Inuyasha opens his mouth to protest when a scream rips the air. Whipping around he stares off in to the forest "Kagome!" he cries before tearing off in to the brush as if his very life counts on his running faster than he ever has before, on his reaching the girl whose scream has torn into his very soul.

Left standing under the sacred tree Kikyou once more glances at the scar caused by her arrow fifty years earlier. Turning she glances at where Inuyasha disappeared into the forest. A single tear runs down her face "Inuyasha I release you." She murmurs as she returns to ash, free to dance on the wind.

* * *

"Getting close, I hope they can hold on just a little longer." Kagome breathed as she picked her way through the heavy underbrush. Breaking through she stepped into a moonlit clearing, across from her propped against a tree was a woman with long black hair; her pointed ears and markings giving away her demonic heritage. Approaching her carefully Kagome asked "Are you all right?"

Gold eye's met brown as the woman coughed wetly, "Do not bother yourself human, I am not long for this world."

"I might be able to help, I've had some experience in healing demons." Kagome stated as she lowered herself to the blood soaked ground.

Wiping blood from her lips the woman chuckled "You are a strange human, most would leave me to die if they did not flee at the sight of me."

"Well not me, as far as I am concerned as long as you haven't harmed any innocent humans or demons I couldn't care if you were human, demon or both." Kagome stated as she pulled apart the torn and bloodied edges of the demoness's kimono. The modern era girl gasped at what she saw, the edges of the wound were charred and blistered the blood coming from a torn artery.

The woman watched as the girl tried to staunch the bleeding, she already knew she was dying the arrow had purified nearly all of her demonic energy_. 'She is such a strange girl, trying so hard to save a demon one she dose not even know_._' _The demon winced as Kagome tried to bandage the wound with her obi._ 'Her eyes hold so much strength for a mortal.'_. Sitting back on her feet Kagome looked at the wound, the obi would buy her some time but unless the woman's healing ability kicked in soon she would die.

"Girl I would ask you something"

Kagome looked up "What?"

"Earlier you said so long as I had hurt no innocent humans or demons you didn't care what I was."

"Yes, I said that."

"Why did you include demons in your cares?"

Frowning Kagome replied "Because unlike some humans I know that not all demons are evil nor are all humans good. Besides some of my best friends are demons. Why do you ask ?"

Ignoring the question the woman said "I am the last of my clan, the others have all been killed through infighting and war. I would offer you a gift as thanks for your efforts."

"You don't need to give me anything, that's not why I helped."

"I know and that is part of why I offer this. Please accept my gift, it would bring me great peace to know that all did not die with me."

"All right I accept."

"Then close your eyes." Doing as she was told Kagome shut her eyes. Waiting in the dark she felt the demon lay her hand upon her chest and heard a few murmured words, the next thing she felt was warmth and the sense of something flowing into her through the point of contact. Feeling the warmth spread throughout her body as that something filled her. As the pressure in her soul built she struggled to break free, Finally tearing herself free as the pressure built itself into a crescendo. Feeling as if her core was about to fracture Kagome did the only thing she could, She screamed.

* * *

Hey just want to say thanks for reading and apologize for any mistakes. This is my first FanFic so I know there'll be a few. Anyway Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Inuyasha...But I Wish I Did**

* * *

As he raced through the treetops Inuyasha's mind filled with all the possibilities of what could have happened, Had she run afoul bandits or gotten caught by a demon? '_Stupid wench she knows the forest isn't safe! What could she have been thinking?... Could she have seen the shindamichuu?.' _He felt a flash of guilt at that thought. Shaking his head in an effort to clear his mind, he tried to catch her scent as he took a deep breath, sorting out the smells of the forest. When he found Kagome's sweet scent surrounded by the thick scent of blood he felt his heart stop, Taking a second breathe he sighed with relief when he realized that it wasn't hers. His heart now racing he could only think _' What have you gotten yourself into now Kagome?'_.

Breaking from the treeline he spotted Kagome slumped across the legs of a dead demon. "Kagome!" he called as he bounded over, pulling the girl into his lap. Quickly checking her for injuries he calmed slightly when he found none. "Kagome, come on wake up." Inuyasha said as he gently shook her shoulders thinking she had simply fainted, but the girl didn't stir. Alarmed by her lack of response he gathered her close and turned for the villiage, "Don't worry Kagome I'm here." He murmured into her hair as he ran.

* * *

"OKA!" Shippou cried jolting upright

"What is it Shippou?" Sango asked sitting up and rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Something has happened to Kagome-ka-san!" The fox child wailed.

Ignoring her shock at hearing Shippou address Kagome as mother Sango tried to console the boy "Shh Shippou it was just a bad dream." She said patting the sobbing child's back.

"No! It wasn't a dream. Something happened to Kagome-ka-san! I felt it right here." the kit said thumping himself in the chest.

Sango opened her mouth to reasure Shippou that Kagome was fine when Inuyasha burst in Kagome cradled in his arms. "Where's Keade? Something has happened to Kagome."

* * *

"I do not what to tell ye, There are no wounds I can find no knock to her head to explain her lack of conciousness" Kaede stated as the group sat round the fire in her hut."We will just have to wait for her to awaken."

"What?! There has to be something we can do, we can't just leave her like this!" Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha, there is no need to yell." Miroku admonished "The medicine in Kagome's time is very powerful, If she has not woken up by morning then maybe you should bring her to the healers there." he suggested to the pacing half demon.

"Fine." He said dropping down next to Kagome. "Oi Shippou quit crying!" He snapped at the kit.

"But what if Oka-san never wakes up." Shippou sniffelled "Or what if you take her back to her time and she has to stay there!"

"Shut up, she's gonna be fine and like anyone could prevent me from bringing her back. And since when to you call Kagome mother?" Inuyasha asked starring at Shippou

Shippou wiped his eye's and looked at everyone "Well ... It's just... She looks after me and she protects me. I guess I just started thinking of her as my mom and now that I might lose her?" He dissolved into whimpers again, crawling into Sango's arms.

Sango held him till he fell asleep then tucked him into her bedroll. "All right well I'm going to go back to bed wake me if any thing changes." She said looking at Inuyasha, with Kagome sick there was no chance of him sleeping.

"Keh, fine." He said never looking away from the slumbering girl.

"I believe I will join you Sango." Miroku said standing.

Inuyasha sat in silence listening to Kagome's breathing. Settling himself against the wall of the hut he waited. There was a crash and a cry of "Hentai" followed by angry mutterings from Sango as she settled into her bedroll and a pained moan from Miroku. Soon though the only sounds Inuyasha heard were his companions snores. Moving quietly he crept to where Kagome lay. Pulling the girl into his lap he brushed the hair from her face,"Kagome you got to wake up, Shippou cant lose another mom... and I cant lose you." He whispered pressing a kiss to her forhead.

* * *

A/N

Sorry that took so long, I got the whole story in my head just having problems getting it out. Let me know what you think R&R thnxs


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha shifted in his sleep tightening his hold on Kagome. A frown formed on his face as he felt her stiffen in his arms, blinking blearily down at the unconscious girl he barely had time to register the pain filled look on her face before she let loose a ear shattering scream. "Kagome! Kaede get in here!" Inuyasha bellowed before turning back to Kagome. "Shh Kagome its all right your safe."

"Inuyasha what happened?" Sango asked coming out of Kaede's spare room.

"I don't know. She just started screaming!"

"Here Inuyasha let me see her." Kaede said pulling Kagome from the panicked hanyou's arms. Laying the girl out she quickly checked Kagome for signs of injury, her hands moving confidently.

Kagome's cries had subsided to whimpers as she tossed on the pallet. "Inuyasha!" she called, her hands frantic in their search for the boy.

"I'm here Kagome." Inuyasha said as he clasped her small hand in his large ones.

"Oh it hurts Inuyasha." She sobbed as she turned toward his voice.

"What hurts Kagome? Can you tell me?" Inuyasha questioned as everyone looked on anxiously, Shippou crying in Miroku's arms.

"Everything, It burns!" she gasped her back arching as she let out a fresh scream.

"Kagome! Kagome talk to me!" Inuyasha pleaded as she dropped down with an exhausted sigh unmoving . "Kagome!"

"It's gone," she panted "The pains gone." Inuyasha leaned over her, his eyes worriedly searching her face for any sign of discomfort. With a shaky hand he made to tuck a sweat soaked strand of hair behind her ear, only her ear wasn't there. Inuyasha raised shocked eyes to meet Kaede's gaze his hand frozen in Kagome's hair. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called "Whats the matter?"

"Nothing uh I'm sure its nothing." He replied looking down only to see a pair of honey brown eyes looking up at him. Kagome's normally dark brown eyes had lightened to the color of honey with dark brown and gold flecks.

"KAGOME-KA-SAN!" Shippou cried bounding over. "Oh Oka-san I was so scared."

"Oi runt dont jump on her shes sick." Inuyasha barked swiping at the kit.

"Inuyasha leave him be," Kagome scolded pusing herself into a seated position. "Shippou I'm sorry I scared you but I'm alright now." Pulling the boy close she dropped a kiss on his head.

Pulling back Shippou finaly noticed what all the others had, Perched on top of Kagome's head were two black ears.

* * *

Hey Sorry for taking so long darn computer crashed. Well I know its a tad short but something made me end it here. So R&R thnks


End file.
